


A Name To Last For All Eternity (SPN) - Art

by cybel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Prompt Art, Supernatural Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-28
Updated: 2010-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel holding the Earth in his hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Name To Last For All Eternity (SPN) - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolfling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfling/gifts).



> Art prompt created for the SPN ReverseBang 2010 and personalized on posting as a banner for its lovely claimant [wolfling](http://archiveofourown.org/works/129989).
> 
> Though the art is rated G, be aware that the fic is rated PG-13 and is Sam/Gabriel.

  
Click on the thumbnails below for larger images:

Art Prompt  
[](https://postimg.org/image/afho20kux/)

[Story Banner  
](https://postimg.org/image/afho20kux/)[](https://postimg.org/image/uo51nqk61/)


End file.
